Golden Years Of Parenting
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: See Blanche and George, Sophia and Sal, Dorothy and Stan and Rose and Charlie deal with parenting issues when their kids are different ages
1. Blanche and Rebecca age 16

___Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls  
_

* * *

Blanche ran a hand through her hair. She was really stressed out. It was an awful day and it seemed to be getting worse. Her daughter, Rebecca was normally so well behaved but lately she had been out of control. The other day she was out forty-five minutes past curfew and they had an argument about it. Rebecca was not apologizing. She didn't feel like she did anything wrong.

George came downstairs.

"Honey," he said, "I just talked with Rebecca. Seems like you two are not on the same page."

"Same page? George I don't even think we are in the same **book **right now. I was worried about her. She doesn't even have the decency to apologize."

"I think you two are in the same book and even the same chapter but different pages," George said.

"How do you figure that," Blanche asked, "She knows how worried I was. I was this close to-"

"I know," George interrupted. "But you also know why she was late. She was out comforting her friend who had just lost her grandmother."

"So she couldn't have picked up the phone and called," Blanche demanded

"She could have sure," George said, "But lets not forget that she's 12. She didn't think. Blanche you're the adult. It's up to you to make the first move."  
Blanche thought for a long time about what George had said. She was mad that Rebecca had come in so late without calling but she was also wrong.

She should have taken the time to listen to what her daughter had to say. She could have dealt with the situation after she calmed down. Maybe if she had been calm first she could have thought things differently then she did. She could have not gotten mad. But Rebecca was her first BABY.

Blanche went upstairs and opened Rebecca's door.

"You know I remember four years ago," she said, "When we had lost your sister. It was a horrible time for everyone and one night you got drunk. You were only twelve Rebecca. I was worried about you then and I was worried about you tonight. I maybe didn't handle it so well but that was only because I was terrified of what might have happened. Honey I'm sorry. I love you."

"I'm sorry too momma," Rebecca said, "I should have called. But Jenny was so upset... I didn't think. If you're gonna...well you know I understand but I was afraid Jenny would have killed herself that night."

"Honey I don't act hurtful," Blanche said, "It gives ya stress marks. But I didn't know that Jenny was that bad off. Rebecca Sue you should have called put I'm proud of you for standing your ground and for helping your friend."

"Thanks momma. I do love you"


	2. Blanche George and Rebecca age 7 months

When Rebecca was seven months old Blanche wretched her back. The doctor told her not to lift the baby until her back had healed. She could have the baby brought to her but the doctor was afraid that the weight of the baby would injure her back even worse. She hated this. It had changed her life. She had to change everything she did and the worst part of it was not being able to hold her baby.  
One day it was late at night. Rebecca was crying loudly. George was sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She grouped for her robe and shoes and made her way downstairs yelling for the governess they had hired to take care of Rebecca until Blanche was back on her feet. But Elizabeth didn't respond. She was either not in or sound asleep.

"Screw this," Blanche said.  
She hurried into the nursery. Poor Rebecca had taken ill during the night. Blanche knew that if she picked the baby up she could hurt her back worse and George would not be happy about it. But this was her baby and her baby was sick. Even at the young age of 24 Blanche knew that she had to put her baby first. She lifted her up and brought her to the rocking chair. She sat down in the rocking chair and wrapped a blanket around her. Rebecca was shivering. Blanche called the pediatrician to come over and check Rebecca out.  
She sang a melody to Rebecca.  
_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine  
_Blanche heard the door open and she looked up. It was George.

"Blanche," he said gently, "You're not supposed to be lifting her. You could hurt yourself."

"Better I be hurt then she's sick and alone," Blanche said, "George I know you're not happy about me disobeying doctor's orders. I don't mind not doing a lot of what I used to. That's fine but I will not stop mothering my child."  
George smiled.

"I wouldn't expect you to Blanche," George said, "But why didn't you wake me. I could have lifted her and brought her to ya"

"I'll do that the next time," Blanche said.

Rebecca had a springtime cold. It took a few week but she started feeling better. Blanche however did not heal from her back injury until several months later. That was because she was too busy caring for her child then caring for herself.


	3. Blanche George and Janet age 8

They say it's hard to see your child suffering. Hard didn't even begin to describe it. Blanche would call it **hell**. Janet was only 8 and after Krissy's death she seemed to be the one who held everyone together. Rebecca fell apart first and everyone had to focus on getting Rebecca through all of this. It was a long hard road with plenty of ups and even more downs but they finally got through it and now it was really taking a toll on Janet.  
Blanche knocked on the door softly.

"Come on in," Janet said.  
Blanche's heart nearly froze when she saw Janet. The girl was lying on her bed looking like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Rough day huh," Blanche said gently running a hand through her daughter's curly brown hair.

"You could say that again," Janet said, "Oh momma I know you've had bad days before. How do you get through them."

"Well darlin, everyone understands how difficult this has been for you. Nobody was surprised that you broke down. What I'm surprised at is it took you this long to break down. Now breaking a window... that maybe wasn't the best way to deal with this issue-"

"Are you gonna... you know," Janet asked.

"Darlin, if I didn't heat your sister up when she got drunk I'm certainly not going to heat you up for something as silly as breaking a window. I only got mad one time and it was at your daddy because he did something that could have cost him his life."

"Momma what's wrong with me. Why couldn't I hold myself together. I did for so long?"

"Janet you're **human**. You do know what that means don't you?"

"But I was able to make a difference for everyone-"

"And now it's our turn to be strong for you."

"I don't eve know what it is that I need momma," Janet said.

"Of course you don't," Blanche said, "Janet you're **eight **years old. Darlin' sometimes I don't even know what **I **need and I'm an adult. But I do know what's best for you. and I do know that you can always count on me and your daddy. We are going to be there for you every day beyond the end of our lives. And look sometimes things aren't as bad as they seem. You know that right?"

"So... you're not gonna give up," Janet asked.

"Devereaux's don't give up," George said as he came into the room.

"Hi daddy. I'm sorry about the window."

"What do I care about some stupid window," George said, "What I care about is you. What I care about is Rebecca. What I care about is your mom. What I care about is this family. You've been holding it together for so long and your shoulders are too tiny to carry the weight of the family."

"I... you might be right"

"I know I'm right honey," George said, "You're a child and you need to BE a child. Heck when everyone was going through what we went through after Krissy died you saw to everything"

"Kind of," Janet said, "But I didn't do too good at it"

"Nobody would expect you to Janet," George replied, "You were 8 years old."

"You still are eight," Blanche added, "But honey the point is that you need to try to allow yourself to be a child. Let us be the grownups"

"Okay momma," Janet said looking like she felt better already.


	4. Note to my annoying reviewer

Note to annon

I haven't given up writing so give up that idea


	5. Dorothy Age 15

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

* * *

Sophia sat in the waiting room as Dorothy was giving birth. The doctors wouldn't let her come in because they said there were complications with the pregnancy. Dorothy had been on bed rest for the last three days. Sophia looked at her watch.

"What is taking so long," she said.

"Maybe it will take longer because it's a special baby," Mother Zbornak said.

"Dorothy said I could name the baby," Sophia said, "I have a name all picked out."

"My Stan said I could name the baby," Mother Zbornak said, "The baby is going to be named Michael"

"I don't think so. The baby is going to be Katelynne"

"Oh no. It's going to be Michael"

"KATELYNN"

"MICHAEL"

Just then the doctor came out.

"Well," Sophia, Sal, Mother Zbornak and father Zbornak asked.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said.

"YES," Sophia cheered

"SO UNFAIR," Mother Zbornak yelled.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out

"There's a second baby," she said, "A handsome baby boy"

"I guess we both got our way," Mother Zbornak said, "Katelynn for you"

"And Michael for you," Sophia said


End file.
